Pokemon Emerald
by PixelCupcake
Summary: Maxwell Cooper is a 10 year old who wants to be like the legendary trainer Ash Ketchum. Follow Him and his pokemon on the journey to become a pokemon master!


_**Its exciting waking up to your birthday, especially when you're getting your starter pokemon! Well, Maxwell's the lucky 10 year old today.**_

 _ **"Max, wake up! Today's your birthday!"**_

" _ **W…wh…what?"**_

" _ **You're 10 today!"**_

" _ **OH!"**_

 _ **I jump out of my bed accidently hitting my sister in the head and it made her make a mean face at me as she glared. I apologized and rushed down the stairs to open presents. As I jumped into them, "Not so fast young man!" I heard my mom say. "Better eat your breakfast!" I hopped into my chair and munched down on some cereal. After breakfast I went and brushed my teeth, change, got ready and finally, jumped into the presents.**_

 _ **I got brand new backpack just for traveling from my mom. From my sister Maxine, I got some new clothes and a new pair of PokeZooms. I received a cool new sleeping bag for my journey from my grandparents, and from my friend Sherri, I got a PokeDS with the game PokeExplorer! After the presents were cleaned up, my mom hurried me to the professor's lab.**_

 _ **"Hello there Maxwell, it seems like you've come here for your first pokemon!"**_

" _ **Yup! And I already know which pokemon I'll choose!"**_

" _ **And who'd that be?"**_

" _ **The one and only… MUDKIP!"**_

" _ **Well the here's mudkip's pokeball."**_

" _ **Thanks," I let mudkip out of his pokeball**_

" _ **I'm naming you… Bubbles!"**_

 _ **After I got bubbles, I decided to go on a journey to the Hoenn League, and that means I've got to catch 5 more pokemon and go on a journey, and that's exactly what I'm going to do!**_

 _ **I send Bubbles out to walk with me and right when he came out, he sniffed the air and signaled me to follow him. Bubbles led me right to a lone starly. "Hmmm, I thought starlies were from Sinnoh!" I thought to myself.**_

" _ **Let's catch it Bubbles!" Right there that's when I realized that the starly was a shiny pokemon, it was super rare!**_

 _ **"Let's hurry Bubbles! Use water gun!" The mudkip shot a beam of water out of its mouth and it hit the starly directly. Starly then flew up and came charging down at Bubbles that's when I realized that it was an aerial ace! A powerful move for a tiny starly, "Bubbles jump out of the way!" But it was too late, the starling pokemon crashed head on into my mudkip and he flew back a couple of feet, "Hang in there buddy, we can do this! Use tackle!"**_

 _ **Bubbles came charging at starly and the tiny bird hit a tree as he flew back. "Quick, while it's stunned, use water gun!" It was a direct hit at the bird and she fainted. "Let's go pokeball!" I threw the pokeball softly at starly and it sucked her into the pokeball. It shook for a while but it finally clicked!**_

 _ **"Woo! We caught a starly buddy!" Bubbles hopped into my arms and I hugged him. When I tried to get mudkip to return, he shook his head and I just accepted it. Mudkip was like Ash Ketchum's legendary Pikachu! I want to be like Ash someday….**_

 _ **"Come on out starly! We're eating lunch!" I tossed up starly's pokeball and he formed into his bird self. "I almost forgot, I've got to give you a nickname!" Starly just flew up and twirled, "Oh! I know! Shimmer, since you're a shiny!" She squawked and nodded.**_

 _ **I got them some awesome pokefood and took out my PokeDS and sat by the lake. I played PokeExplorer and chose mudkip as my starter pokemon. I sat down by the river and intensely stared at the screen and played. After a while, I felt a sudden splash at my feet and looked down, I saw that it was a harmless magikarp. But I somehow felt the need to get it inside of my pokeball so I decided to call my starly. "Shimmer, over here! We've got a magikarp to catch!" After five seconds, I saw Shimmer glide over as Bubbles was running below him. "Alright Shimmer, use wing attack! Then follow up with a gust!" Shimmer did just that and the helpless magikarp easily fainted, and it was easily caught as well. I soon identified my pokemon with my pokedex and it turned out my brand new magikarp which I named Gary, is level 19! That means it evolves in just 1 level! Shimmer is a level 12 and Bubbles is level 13.**_

 _ **After walking through many routes and getting lost for 4 hours, we finally got to Rustboro city. I looked around and found the gym, I found my way to the gym leader Roxanne. She was a rock type trainer so I decide to use Gary first and then whip out Shimmer and Bubbles.**_

 _ **"Alright challenger, don't expect and easy fight. Come on out nosepass!" "Okay then, let's do this Gary!" "A weak little magikarp to fight my nosepass?! Very funny."**_

" _ **Nosepass use tackle." The nosepass easily rammed my magikarp.**_

" _ **Okay… Gary, use tackle!" It flailed around and finally jumped on the nosepass.**_

" _ **Pathetic, nosepass, tackle again!" It hit Gary hard…**_

" _ **Hang in there buddy…" Suddenly… in all of the struggle, Gary decided to glow very bright and turn into a… GYRADOS! It was so cool!**_

" _ **Okay then Gary… I expect you to know water gun, so use it!" Gary focused all of his rage into the water and shot out a huge geyser of liquid, "Wow! You know hydro pump!" Nosepass instantly fainted and Roxanne sent out a geodude, "Gary, go in for a bite!" He jumped at the geodude and used his huge teeth to chomp it. The geodude fainted like nosepass did. For her last pokemon, Roxanne sent out another geodude, I decide to return Gary and let Bubbles battle.**_

" _ **Geodude, rock throw!" The pokemon started chucking rocks at Bubbles,**_

" _ **Well then, counter it with water gun!" Bubbles shot out a stream of water and it crashed into the geodude.**_

" _ **Finish this with tackle!" the mudkip charged at geodude and smashed into it.**_

" _ **Geodude has fainted, the winner is Maxwell Cooper from Little Root town."**_

" _ **Alright! We did it team!" Roxanne walked over to me and handed me a badge case and the one and only stone badge! "Here, that was an easy battle for you when your magikarp evolved!" "Thanks, that was an awesome fight!**_


End file.
